


We Were On To Something Here

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Luke, Angry Michael, Arguing, Break Up, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael's not the trusting sort, and Luke doesn't know how to fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Words Will Convince You To Never Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this was only one chapter, but then I added a second part so no one would hate me. Anyway, this is kinda depressing, and they both get pretty angry, and then pretty sappy, so if that appeals to you...  
> Fic and chapter titles from "You've Made Your Bed" by You Me At Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is gonna hate me, but this is just a fight. There's no make up at the end. If you want me to, I can do a second part and have them reconcile. Let me know what you're thinking, especially if you just hate me a lot and don't think I should do this again.  
> 

“Michael?” Luke called from upstairs as I shut the front door behind me.  

I stiffened at the sound of his voice, preparing myself as his footsteps made their way down the stairs. “I’m in the kitchen,” I called, hearing the hard tone in my voice.

“Are you ok?” Luke shot a worried look at my back as he came around the corner and sat at the breakfast bar.

“Is it anything more than me just not being good enough?” I asked, turning to face him.

“What?” His face rushed through a dozen different emotions.

“I mean did you even feel bad, or did it just feel better. Better than _me_?” I held his gaze and his mouth popped open, his eyes blazing with absolute horror.

“Michael what the hell are you talking about?”

“The girl you fucked.”

“Yeah, Mikey, you think I cheated on you?” Luke’s voice fell flat, no fight left after that accusation.

“Deny it then.”

“I didn’t cheat on you.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t believe you.”

“What do you believe, then?”

“The stuff on your phone.”

“You went through my phone!?” Luke jumped up from his seat.

“I was sending myself the picture of us. It wasn’t very careful of you to have those on your camera roll,” I shot at him.

“Michael, are you kidding me? Those are old photos, couldn’t you tell from my hair?”

“It still looks like that when it’s down.”

“Michael!”

“And with a girl, too? I know I’m your first boyfriend, but I thought we were past the _maybe I’m just bi_ phase.”  We. All this, and it was still we.

“I _am_ past that, Michael! Come on!”

“Luke, I don’t care, ok. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Of course we have to talk about it!” Luke tried to come over to me, but I backed away.

“I don’t want to know, I’m just finished.”

“Mikey, come on.”  His whole face was scrunched into a worried frown.  

“Don’t fucking call me that!” I screamed, making him freeze.

“What?” Luke’s eyes shined with barely held back tears.

“I don’t want to do this with you.”

“Michael, please, this is ridiculous.”

“Right, because it’s ridiculous to expect you to love me, and just me.” Tears spilled down my cheeks, finally revealing how not ok I was.

“Don’t talk like that.” Luke’s voice was hushed, his mouth turned down in a pout.

“I don’t want to know the details. I don’t want an explanation. I don’t care.”

“Obviously we both care.”

“And that’s why you cheated on me,” I nodded sarcastically. “Because you care so much.”

“I know we’ve been pretty out of sync lately, but this is a new level.”

“I can agree with that,” I laughed bitterly.

“Would you stop!?”

“How about you just leave, ok? You don’t love me? Fine.  Good.  Better even, because I don’t think I can love you anymore either. You need more than I can give you? Fine, go get it.”

“If you want to address the problems we’ve been having, then ok, yeah, we don’t have sex, that’s true.”

“Actually, I don’t want to address them, I just want to be done.”

“Michael!”

“No harm done, ok. I’m not heartbroken, I’m fine.”

“Fuck you.” He spat, glaring at me.

“Well, _actually_!” I threw my hands up.

“Fuck you!” He yelled.

“Get the fuck out, would you?” I screamed back at him.

“One day, Michael, you’re going to have to trust _someone_!” Luke screamed at me as he stomped upstairs.

“Yeah, thanks for the advice!” I shouted back.

Luke shoved some stuff into a bag and then stomped back down the stairs. “And one day you’ll regret being such a twat,” he finished, 1,000 times angrier, but his voice totally level.

“Nope sorry, that’s my best quality.”

“I hate you!” He spat at me.  

“Eh, you’ll get over it.” He slammed the door shut behind him and I was left alone in our house, unable to look at anything he’d ever touched.


	2. Here's a List of the Things You Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke calls and Michael's weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did it! I made a half resolution. I'm thinking about having them meet and make up...if you know what I mean. So I hope you like this and please let me know your thoughts on how this should end.  
> 

It took me a few days to stop crying. It took me a week to start answering Calum and Ashton’s calls. It took me a month to go back to sleeping in our bed. It took me 2 months before I opened his closet to finally find the sweatshirt that I’d lent him.

I’m told healing is a slow process, but I didn’t have the energy or coping skills to heal. Time was simply allowing me to push my feelings down so I wouldn’t have to face them. Denial is much faster, and it gives me the opportunity to be a complete coward. And I almost had it under control…but then he called, and I wasn’t prepared for that.

“Hello?”

“Michael?” Luke’s voice froze me on the spot. My heart started racing, my vision went a little fuzzy, and I forgot to answer him. “Hello?” that same clear voice, from my nightmares and daydreams, was pressing me for a response, to confirm that I hadn’t hung up.

“Yeah, it’s me,” I chocked out.

“I can’t do this anymore, “ Luke confessed, sobs breaking his words into pitiful fragments.

“Can’t do what?” I asked breathlessly, still in shock at hearing his voice, and hearing him crying on the other end.

“Michael, please, this is torture!” He sobbed. “I need to see you.”

I couldn’t force the word “no” out of my throat; despite all of my instincts screaming that I’d only just compressed my feelings to a manageable level. My mind screamed “no” but my heart was having none of it. Somewhere in the process of deciding to say it and actually pushing the word out of my mouth it turned into “Ok.”

Luke gasped. He dragged in a shaky breath, preparing himself to say something. “Michael?” He asked tentatively.

“Mm,” I squeaked.

“I didn’t…There’s no girl. There’s no one else at all.”

“Ashton said that you backed up your phone and the pictures are from years ago.”

“You should’ve called.”

“It was more than just that.”

“Everything else we can work through, Michael,” Luke sounded like he was still crying softly, but he was in better control of his voice.

“It was destroying me, knowing that you didn’t want me.”

“Of course I want you! What are you talking about?”

“We hadn’t had sex in weeks, months. You just weren’t into it anymore.   Which I get, I mean…why would you be?”

“Michael no, absolutely not, no. I am _into it_. I’m so totally into it! I haven’t seen you in 2 months and I still get off to you. How could you possibly think that?”

“You what?” I felt my whole face going pink.

“I have our videos on my laptop,” Luke chuckled at the tone in my voice.

“I don’t-“

“God I miss you,” Luke cut me off. “I miss you so much. Everything is harder and colder than I remember it, and I can’t sleep, I can hardly breathe without you.”

“I miss you, too,” I whimpered, my voice going all soft and teary.

“I need to see you,” he said for the second time.

“Ok,” I said, and this time my brain knew I was going to say it before it came out of my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short and not entirely satisfying, but I didn't want them to rush back into each other's arms too quickly. Anyway thanks for clicking through and please let me know what you're thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to leave kudos, and please comment letting me know your thoughts. If you liked it, you can go check out the rest of my works, too.


End file.
